


The Great Chase for Samantha Giddings' Heart

by KateShepherd



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, F/F, F/M, Secret Santa, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Drinking, petty competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShepherd/pseuds/KateShepherd
Summary: Neither of them were sure when exactly it started. It could have been in middle school, or it could have been in the last hour, all Beth knew was that she and Josh had fallen for the same person.AKA: Beth and Josh fight to see who can romance Sam first





	The Great Chase for Samantha Giddings' Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessOfCurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessOfCurls/gifts).



> For my Secret Santa (but in the summer?) MessOfCurls!! I tried to create a nice and fun fic for ya! hope you enjoy! ( i enjoyed writing it!!)

Neither of them were sure when exactly it started. It could have been in middle school, or it could have been in the last hour, all Beth knew was that she and Josh had fallen for the same person.

Of course it was Sam. Sweet, compassionate, beautiful Samantha Giddings. At first Beth and Josh had both been put off by her self-righteous attitude, but somehow, they still fell for her all the same. Beth didn’t know when she knew she loved Sam, but she knew when she realized Josh did.

It was the weekly Washington movie night. The day they would all came into their furnished basement, watch whatever they wanted on their plasma screen TV, break into their parents “secret” booze cellar, and have the best fucking days together.

Hannah and Sam were the only ones who never drank those nights. They’d find a little corner together and chat and laugh and act as though they were the only two people in the world. Of course, once they all were in highschool, everything seemed to change.

Pretty soon Mike was a common member of their little crew, and Hannah spent less time with Sam, and more time trying to gain the attention of a boy who was obviously flirting on the least observant person in the world, Chris.

And then Sam was by herself, and that's when Josh swooped in. He’d always loved teasing people. Hell, if it was an olympic sport, he’d take the gold, but It was fairly obvious to everyone he’d taken a special interesting in teasing Sam.

“What?” he’d asked one night, “you seriously believe in ghosts?” He has a almost mocking smile plastered onto his face and that annoying twinkle in his eye. 

“Of course!” Sam answered. “What? _You_ don’t?”

“Duh!” he lied.

“Well why do you play with spirit boards then?” at that, Beth noticed he was slowly leaning close into Sam with every second that passed.

“Cause it’s fun to dance with the devil, even when he’s not real.” There was a twinkle in his eyes Beth had never seen before. Sure, she’d met plenty of her brother’s fuck buddies (he was, after all, a huge slut), but she’d never seen him look at any of them that way. Hell, she’d never seen him look at anyone that way before! It made her suddenly, painfully aware of how heavily Beth’s heart beat against her chest. She hadn’t even noticed her hands ball up into fists and how her nails dug into her skin.

“Pfft,” she laughed, rolling her eyes slightly, “You’d better be careful, one day you’re going to get possessed and then you’ll see I was right.” They both laughed at that slightly.

“Maybe, but at least I’ll go out in a blaze of glory!”

“I expect no less from the great Josh Washington.” Beth couldn’t believe her ears. Were they…. Flirting? Josh??? Charming the amazing Samantha??? _I mean I could see Mike being able to charm her, despite the fact he’s a big tool, but JOSH?!?_ It made zero sense. She was perfect and Josh was….Josh!

Beth didn’t think she could stand to hear another moment of this anymore. She marched right up to them with a forced smile on her lips.

“Yo, Josh,” Beth said, pushing herself between him and Sam. She tried to walk a little unsteady to imply her complete and utter lack of personal space at the moment was due to the drink in her hand and no the fact she wanted to smack her only brother with a plank of wood. “When the movies starting man! I can't wait!”

“Really?” Josh asked, he glared slightly at her. Beth was not a very skilled liar (that was more Hannah and Josh’s area of expertise), and unluckily for her, Josh was a hard person to bull shit. Still, Beth didn’t flinch at his gaze and smiled even wider at him. “ _YOU_ are excited for the romcom night?”

Beth paused. It was no secret Beth scoffed in the face of romance. She hated every second of those corny dumb chick flicks that Hannah was so obsessed with and had personally requested for the sole purpose that Mike was there (and recently single) that night.

“Yes,” she lied.

“Really?” Sam asked. Beth could smell her perfume, that's how close she was. Blood rushed up to her cheeks, and thankfully she was already acting drunk, because it was obvious to everyone in the room how flustered her face was. “I thought you hated romcoms?”

“I… they’re growing on me” She answered, her eyes falling to the floor as Sam’s gorgeous green eyes locked with her’s.

“Nicel!” Sam said. “Now Hannah can drag you too along when a new one comes out.” Beth felt her grin grow genuine for a second as her mind began to wander. _Me and Sam in the dark sitting next to each other? Without Josh?!_ Oh it was heaven. Suddenly, she didn’t mind shitty romantic movies anymore.

 “You wanna sit together for the movie?” Beth asked, a burst of confidence over taking her.

“Yeah, sure.” Sam said, as she lead Beth towards the couch. From the corner of her she saw Josh smirking with the utmost spite in this eyes. It was then they the great hunt started. The hunt to win Sam’s heart. 

_

“It’s kinda weird to have the two of you here,” Sam said as she climbed out of her car. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you say, Josh, that nature is your enemy.” He shrugged at that, a guilty smile on his face.

“It is, but even I occasionally get a little stir crazy.” Josh was clearly unprepared. He wore baggy shorts, one of his favorite T-shirts, and slide on shoes. The boy had never been hiking in his life, and it showed. Beth on the other hand, was an expert at physical fitness.

She had made sure to wear her cutest top, and a nice and tight pair of leggings to show off her well defined calves. Beth had managed to seduce women before with solely her calves alone, surely health fanatic Sam would succumb to her calves like so many women before.

“Me,” Beth said, “I love a good hike!” Sam smirked at her slightly.

“Then why haven’t you joined us before?” Hannah asked. A panic bubbled up in Beth’s chest. She wasn’t sure she had an answer for that that Sam would like, but she kept a smile on her face nonetheless.

“I’m not sure,” Beth said a confidence she didn’t really have. “I’ve always been more and indoor gym girl, but today is just so beautiful.” Sam took a deep breath and stared out at the mountain before them.

“It’s sure is,” she said in a dreamy voice.

“Yeah,” Hannah agreed, “I’m going to get so many great shots today!” She held up her camera triumphantly, and snapped a picture of Sam’s back facing the mountain side. Beth and Josh both felt their eyes fall onto Sam’s ass as it was being cupped perfectly by her tight hiking pants.

It was Hannah and Sam’s summerly tradition. Every so often they’d take a trip to a mountain. Sam would get the fresh air and exercise she needed to function, and Hannah would post the whole journey on Instagram, making everyone think she was cooler than she actually was (Of at least that’s how she saw it. To Beth, Hannah was probably the coolest person alive, after Sam).

The second Sam pulled up in her gear and adorably big hiking boots, Beth rushed to her room and threw on her preplaned outfit (that she had set up nearly a month before as she never knew when Hannah and Sam’s day long trips were), and raced towards Sam, saying that she felt like joining them.

Sadly Josh was standing next to her. Leaning on her Tesla as she waited for Hannah to get ready. Sam had still be laughing at something he said when beth bursted out, and Josh’s eyes grew wide as she did.

“Wait really?” Sam asked. Beth nodded. “Wow that’s a first, but hey, the more the merrier!” Sam said with a smile that made Beth’s heart melt. Josh, meanwhile only glared at Beth slightly.

“You know what?” He said, “I’ll join you guys too.” 

And now there they were, climbing up a mountain they didn’t want to climb because of Sam. That girl had more power over the two of them than they cared to acknowledge. As they began to climb, Beth found herself gravitating closer and closer to Sam.

“So,” Beth said, “how’s your summer going so far?” Sam smiled at that. Beth loved her smile.

“Great!” she said, “My moms and I are on this new vegan diet and it’s actually really good. I feel like I have so much more energy now!”

“You’d probably feel more energy if you ate meat like human being were meant too!” Josh shouted as he jogged up to the other side of Sam.

“Hardy-Har,” sam said rolling her eyes. “Very funny.”

 “Especially since, you're such a carnivore and yet Sam could kick your ass without even trying!” Beth butted in. Josh smirked at his sister.

“Hey, i’m no weakling you know!” Beth rolled her eyes slightly. Josh was trying to act tough in front of Sam, it was almost pathetically sad. Josh was a stoner, movie buff, who’d never exercised in anything other than theory. Beth meanwhile, was a weight lifting champ. She could bench press him without even breaking a sweat, and _he_ was trying to act tough? Oh hell no!

“Suuure,” Beth said. “Whatever you need to say to help you sleep at night.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know-”

“Oh Sam!” Hannah called. “Look this place is perfect for a picture!” Josh and Beth both turned to noice Sam was long gone, and by the side of the middle Washington child. “Look you can put one of those flowers in your hair and-” Hannah plucked the wildflower and tucked it right behind Sam’s ear “-Perfect!”

“You guys can keep going if you’d like,” Sam called up to them. “We’re just going to take a quick pic together!”

“Well that’s a good idea!” Beth called back, her eyes shifting towards Josh, “After all, Josh is gonna need a little bit of a lead if he doesn’t wanna be the last one there.”

“Oh yeah?” Josh said through gritted teeth, “I could beat you to the top of this mountain without even trying!” Beth scoffed, and Josh took a step closer to her. “What? You know I could!”

“Uh guys,” Sam said from several feet away. “You know it’s not about who gets there first!”

“Don’t move,” Hannah muttered, “It’s almost perfect!”

“Well good thing it isn’t!” Beth called, her voice practically a yell, “cause if it was, Josh would get his ass kicked by his little sister!” Josh had a soft sound that was not unlike a growl at her. Beth smirked at him coyly. Sam was a golden goddess of perfect fitness. There was no way in hell she could be attracted to a slob like Josh. No, Beth was clearly the girl for Sam with their athleticism and strong sense of loyalty.

“Oh yeah?” Josh said, he got right into her face.

“Yeah!” Beth growled right back. She opened her mouth to mock her brother a little more but before a single word left her mouth, Josh had taken off. “Wha-” she said, as Josh began sprinting up the trail. “Hey!”

Beth didn’t even think twice about it. She didn’t bother looking back at Sam as she took off after Josh. There was no way in hell she was losing to that nerd. With her killer calves and small frame, Beth caught up to him in only a few moments and laughed mockingly at him once she passed him. Strength was her strong suit, not speed, but thankfully, Josh was shit at both.

“See you at the top!” she yelled over she shoulder as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She’s show him. She’d get the girl, and there was nothing Josh could do - aaaand he went off trail. Beth snapped her head behind her and saw Josh climbing up a set of unsteady looking stones to work as some kind of short cut. Beth felt a curse at the tip of her tongue, and then she quickly found her mouth filled with dirt.

“Fuck!” she muttered as she looked down at her bloody, throbbing knee. It hurt. It hurt real bad, but Beth would rather be in physical pain than lose this race. She looked back once more to see Josh stumbling and struggling to climb the stone, completely unaware that he was scraping his exposed legs and arms all over the poison ivy growing from the pile of stones.

Without letting another precious second pass, Beth pulled herself to her feet and quickly just running up the trail. She felt her breath grow short and her chest tight, but she didn’t care. She’d spotted Josh a few more times on her run, as he kept traveling through the wooden shortcuts, and Beth stuck to the safety of the trail (at least that way she’d know for sure where the top was).

Beth ran and ran as if it was the only thing that mattered, because in the moment, it felt true.

“No!” She heard a voice shout. The sudden noise took her off guard enough for a pair of strong arms to push her to the side. She slammed into the side of a tree, but thankfully managed to stay on her feet. As she steddied herself enough to see who attacked her. Unshockingly, it was Josh, who’s, at this point, arms and legs were already turning a light pink from the allergic reaction he was all but soon to have.

“You little!” She growled as she flung herself forward once more. No longer did she feel tired, now all she felt was a deep need to get to the top. Sure enough, it was directly in sight. She pushed her legs as far as she could, and Josh appeared to be doing the same with his arms and legs flying about with a speed she had never seen from him before.

The next thing she knew, she was at the top, and she felt herself gasping for air as exhaustion hit her. She leaned down to try to catch her breath as she felt a metallic ting at the back of her throat.

“I … Win” Josh breathed out, Beth only then just noticing he was laying down on the ground with his arms sprawled out in a way that made him look like a starfish. He was panting so heavily, Beth was almost worried he needed an oxygen tank, almost.

“Whaat?” Beth asked, between paints, “No, I” she breathed “I won!”

“You” he breathed, “wish!”

“I know!” Beth shouted, “and I would have won by a mile if you didn’t take the short cuts!”

“All’s fair.” he said weakly.

“Yeah well” she painted, “I hope the poison ivy was worth it, cause” paint, “you still lost!”

“Poison what?” he asked. He lifted up his arm and his eyes grew wide for a moment, then somehow he managed to regain his composure and glared back at Beth, who was still towering over him. “Yeah well, to beat you it was!” He argued. He seemed to be trying to shout but he didn’t have the strength in his lungs anymore for it.

“Yeah well, congrats! You’ll look like an idiot in front of Sam!”

“Yeah a victorious idiot!” Josh shot back, as he pulled himself off of the ground. “Where is she anyways? She needs to be impressed by my VICTORY!” He and Beth looked around for a moment, and then back at each other.

“I guess she and Hannah are still getting here,” Beth muttered.

“Yeah well, I suggest you give up right now, little sister!” Josh said as he crawled up to his feet. His legs shook slightly from both exhaustion and dehydration, but he made is way over to Beth. “Cause she will be mine!”

“Pfft,” Beth scoffed. “Like she’s turn down me for you of all people! We all know who the attractive one of us is!”

“Maybe so, Elizabeth, but we know who the charmer is of the family! And the one who knows how to make her laugh!” Beth felt her arms flinch slightly as she managed to resist the urge to punch him right in his smug face.

“You’re an ass!”

“Yeah but, an ass who’s gonna win!”

_

A few weeks later, the carnival was in town. Beth and Josh didn’t even have to say a word to each other to know it was round two. They both universally knew that they’d end up in the same situation as before, with them trying to get Sam while Hannah tagged along. Unluckily for Beth, Josh’s poison ivy had cleared up by then (which had hilariously spread to all around his face, making his eyes practically swell shut), so he normal looking by the time their second chance to win Sam came around.

“I always love coming here!” Hannah said, practically jumping up and down after they bought their unlimited rides wristbands. “It’s always so cute, and you can smell the fried dough in the air, and it’s so romantic!”

“It’s definitely always a blast!” Sam agreed as she locked arms with Hannah. “We should probably get a light snack before the rides though. I mean, last thing we need is our blood sugar to crash while were in the middle of a ride.”

“That’s a good idea,” Beth agreed, despite the fact she wanted to run to the closest rollercoaster and jump on.

“Yes we could do that,” Josh said, “oooorrrr.”

“Oh no,” Sam said smiling, “Josh has an idea.” She turned to Hannah, “this never ends well.”

“Cause it ends up being a blast!” Josh said, a wide, goofy grin on his face. “But I think we should start with some games instead! I mean everyone’s in line for food and rides! People always neglect the poor games!” Beth gave Josh as subtle of a side eye as she could manage. _What is he planning?_ She wondered.

“Ohhh, that would be fun,” Hannah said. “I love getting the stuffed animals from here!” Sam smiled widely at Hannah.

“You know what, sure!” Sam said. “We’ll play for a bit while waiting for the food line to get a little shorter!”

“Sweet!” Josh said, smirking slightly in Beth’s direction. _Oh no._ “I know the first game I wanna play!”

“And that is?” Sam asked.

“The water shooter game!” Beth felt her heart fall to her stomach. Of course Josh would chose that game. It was even because he was particularly good at it, it was solely because Beth sucked at it.

It was simply a known fact that Beth had been born with no hand-eye coordination. A fact Josh was playing to his advantage. Before she could protest, Hannah excitedly agreed and the three of them began walking without her. As much as Beth wanted to disappear, she knew she couldn’t let Josh win. For the sake of true love, Beth had to beat him.

She jogged to catch up with them, and made it just as Josh handed the employee money for all of them to play.

“You know you don’t have to-” Sam started, but Josh interrupted.

“Yeah but I want to!” he insisted. “Beth, you too!” He said to her. “They don't let you get the big prizes unless four are playing!” He smirked at her with a look in his eyes that said, _checkmate._ But if Josh was going to play dirty, so was Beth.

 “Of course,” she said with a sly grin on her face. Hannah and Josh took up the seats directly to Sam’s side, but Beth for once didn’t care she couldn’t be by Sam side. Instead she took the open seat at the other side of Josh as the worker flipped a switch or two from behind the counter.

“Okay, ready,” Beth saw from the corner of her eye as Josh smirked at her.

“Set,” Beth turned her head and looked over straight at Josh with a sinister grin on her face. Josh seemed to tensen slightly at that.

“Go!” Everyone pressed down on the two buttons of the toy guns, and water shot forth. Josh was lucky enough to have aimed his gun perfectly that it hit the bullseye without him have to adjust it. Sam and Hannah, like any normal person, missed their initial aim, and quickly shifted it. Everyone was in deep concentration. Everyone but Beth at it. She didn’t even bother to press the buttons.

Josh was so concentrated on winning, he didn’t even notice his sister wasn’t even trying. No, he just focused on the fact that as long as he kept hitting the bullseye with water, he’d win, just by the grace of his aim. Beth watched as the little stuffed animals climbed up their poles as the water filled up more and more of the container attached to the bullseye. The employee gave her an odd look, but in reality, he wasn’t paid enough to give a shit, so he seemed to just shrug it off and turned his attention to the rising animals.

Beth waited. She sat, watching and waiting for the perfect moment. Just as Josh was about to win, that's when she sprung. As quickly as she could, Beth grabbed onto the end of the water gun and yank it towards her. Poor Josh never saw it coming. The gun was locked to keep it from going too far out of range, but all Beth needed was to get it off the bullseye long enough for someone else to win. 

“Hey!” Josh shouted as she sprung. He tried to pull it back on track, but it was no use, Beth was far to strong for Josh to stop. The worker definitely looked shocked at that. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, there was a ringing sound the cut through the tension, announcing a winner. Beth instantly let go of Josh’s gun and smirked at his enraged look on his face.

“And we have a winner,” the carnival employee said, his eyes still lingering on the pair of squabbling siblings. “What would you like?”

“Ah, I guess the pink bear,” Sam answered as Hannah hugged her.

“Wait really?” Josh said, all of his anger disappearing within a second. “I thought for sure you’d like the elephant, aren't they your favorite animal?” Sam laughed slightly at that. A joy in her eyes that Josh actually remembered her favorite animal. Beth wanted to shout out she knew it too, but she knew how bad that make her look.

“I mean, I don't really want a prize,” she answered as the employee handed over the tiny pink teddy bear. “So here,” she added as she handed it to Hannah. “It’s so very you,” she added with a wide grin. Hannah’s eyes grew wide and she threw herself around Sam in a tight embrace.

Beth may had lost this round, but at least Josh hadn’t won either. 

_

Round three came at the end of summer. They were all over at the Washington’s estate, lounging by the pool as the weather was unbearably hot. The water felt nice against everyone's burning skin. The only two who were not in the pool at the moment were Hannah and Sam, who were tanning directly next to it. Beth could only stare as she watched Sam in the sunlight, the water dripping down the sides of her body and her breasts being covered by only two thin triangels. Beth had to keep her mouth hidden under the water in order to hide the fact she was drooling over Samantha Giddings.

Beth wasn’t sure who mentioned it first, but as soon as she heard “chicken”, she knew what was about to happen. Beth shot her head over to the boys. There was only four of them in the pool at the moment (Beth, Josh, Mike, and Chris) it meant that they had the perfect number for a game. Josh and her locked eyes and a competitive smile crossed his face.

“I’m game,” he said. Mike grinned at that, and Chris looked a little unsure of the idea.

“I call Mike!” Beth shouted as she swam over next to them. Everyone grew silent.

“Really?” Mike asked, more confused than anyone else. It was no secret Beth was not Mike’s biggest fan. Hell, she scoffed at the thought of being even a little bit of a fan. He was a total dickbag, but he was a strong dickbag, and it would mean her victory.

“Hell, yeah!” Beth said, smirking directly at Josh.

“Alright,” Josh said, a glare to his eyes, “Chris, lift me up!”

“Wait, why do you get to be on top?” Chris asked.

“Cause you're a total power bottom, that’s why!” Josh said. Chris’s ears turned a light shade of pink as Mike giggled slightly. He dropped down into the water after that, and lifted Josh up onto his shoulders without another word.

“You ready?” Mike asked.

“Oh shut up and lift me!” Beth said. Mike dived under the water and placed his head between her thighs and her legs on his shoulders (the only, only time Beth would even allow to happen. Even now she hated it, but it was for Sam’s heart, so she’d just have to deal with the grossness to win).

“Alright,” Mike said. “We start on three.” Josh smirked as Beth, and she nearly growled at him.

“One,” Mike said. “Two-” Josh pushed Beth.

Thankfully, Beth was prepared for Josh to be a cheating bastard (he was her brother after all, she expected no less from him, especially after the carvelive incident) and only moved slightly. Mike on the other hand, stumbled backwards, completely unprepared.

“Dude!” Chris yelled at him.

“Three,” Josh yelled, excitedly. Beth glared at her brother and heard Mike laugh slightly. He took a few steps forward, and Josh was within arm’s reach of Beth once more. Once there, she threw out her arms and took hold of her brother’s hands. He pushed back, but they both managed to stable themselves.

Their battle continued as such for a while. Josh would try to push Beth, but would lack the strength to do so, and Josh would constantly just hold onto Chris as Beth pushed him back. Every so often, Beth’s eyes would wander over to Sam and Hannah.

They were laying back in the sun, looking at each other, smiling and laughing. Beth watched as a loud chuckle escaped Sam’s lips, and in that moment, all Beth wanted was to be by her side. Without thinking, she flew forth the strongest push she had in her, only she forgot to look when she was pushing.

“Ow!” Josh cried as he fell backwards into the pool. She heard Hannah gasp, and Beth looked down to see her brother clutching his eye as he stood up in the pool.

“Dude, you okay?” Chris asked, as he too saw Josh.

“No! Beth flat out monkey pawed me in the eye!” He looked over at Beth, glaring (but only with one eye). Oh crap, Beth was so fucked. She watched as Hannah and Sam rose from their tanning spots and hurried to the side of the pool.

“Let me take a look,” Sam said as she leaned down next to the pool. Josh did, and Sam winched slightly. “Ouch, looks like it's already swelling a little,” she said. “I’ll go fetch you some ice!” Then she stood up and ran into her house. Josh and Beth watched her bouncing ass in the tiny red swim trunks the whole way. Beth might have won the battle, but in that moment, she knew Josh was the real winner here.

He turned to her, and coyly smiled. She wished she could hit him again.

_

Beth sat on the couch in their living room. It was movie night once more, but Beth wouldn’t be attending. After all, it felt as if the world had ended for her. Josh had been smug all week after the pool incident, and they both knew that the war was over. Beth wanted to cry, to scream, to hit him, but she didn’t even speak one word to him in all that time. In that time, she realized something though. Something more important than losing Sam. She lost Josh too.

Sure Sam was perfect and beautiful, but all women were! It was not like Sam was her last chance for love, but Josh was her only choice of a brother. She hated to admit it, but she missed him. She missed him more than she would ever tell him.

A knock at the door pulled Beth from her thoughts. She waited a moment to see if someone would get it, but knowing her siblings, they would not. She sighed and walked to the front door. As if sensing her thoughts, Sam was there, and she was dressed in a nice casual dress.

“Hey, Beth!” Sam said, her smile wide and beautiful.

“Oh, hey, Sam.” She replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re here early.”

“Oh I thought Hannah told you,” she said, “Me and her wont be at movie night tonight. 

“What?” Beth asked, “Why?”

“Well,”  a small blush crossed Sam’s checks, “we’re going out for our first date.” Beth’s jaw almost hit the ground.

“I’m sorry?” Beth asked, the wind being knocked from her chest.

“Yeah, I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, I know you two are like super close and everything.” Before Beth could even think of another word to say, She heard footsteps rushing behind her. 

“Sammy!” Josh called out. “Wow, you’re look hot for movie night! I didn’t realize you’d dress up for paranormal horror night!” Beth paused. A part of her felt smug that Sam didn’t go for Josh, another part of her felt bad for her brother. She wished she could pause time and break it to him in private and gently, sadly, Beth couldn’t stop time.

“Oh well, actually-” Sam started, but was interrupted.

“We’re going on a date!” Hannah cried out from the top of the stairs. Beth couldn’t help but smile at her sister. She wore a beautiful flowery dress, and her makeup looked perfect. Best of all, she glowed with joy and it radiated from her very core. Beth could cry for her sister. She hurried down the stairs and pulled Sam into a big hug. Beth swore she heard her sister squeal slightly. 

“Don’t wait up you too!” Sam joked as she gave them both a wink. Beth felt her heart skip a beat, but tried to ignore those feelings. Instead, she tried to focus on the pure shock on Josh’s face. Perhaps that alone was worth the heartbreak. Beth felt a single laugh of pure shock force itself from her chest, and Josh glared at her. He turned on his heels and marched away and into the basement. Beth wanted to talk to him, so apologize, but she words just remained stuck in her throat. 

_

Eventually, the movie night had started. Chris, Mike, and Josh were all there, and Mike and Chris through a few tagalongs. Chris brought his study partner, Ashley, and Mike brought Emily. They were both greeted into the group with open arms, and Emily mentioned something about having a friend join then later, but Beth’s heart was not in it. All she could think about was Josh.

After the first movie, Beth took a seat next to him (as Chris had left to go take a piss) and handed him a new cup of beer. He looked at it suspiciously, but eventually took it.

“Listen,” Beth started with, “I’m not good at apologizing, but…” she paused, her words getting caught once more. She could swallow her pride for Hannah, but Josh? She never had to do that before. The two of them were stubborn bulls. Two sides of the same coin. “I am… sorry,” she finally choked out.

“Wow,” Josh said, “that was painful to watch.” a small grin grew on his lips and Beth knew that they’d be okay.

“I’m sorry if i ruined things with you and Sam. I know you really liked her.”

“Yeah well,” Josh shrugged, “she was probably too good for me anyways.” He snapped open his beer and took a big swing of it. Beth patted her brother on his back and nodded slightly.

“She was probably too good for both of us. But Hannah,” she paused and smiled slightly, “Hannah she’s perfect for.”

“Yeah,” Josh said, his lip twitched slightly. “I’m glad at least Hannah’s happy. That’s all the matters.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Beth and Josh clinked their drinks together and chugged the rest of their beers down.

“Let’s just agree,” Beth said after she finished. “That we're not gonna let a girl get between us again.”

“Oh definitely,” Josh said. “I can’t afford to get punched in the eye each time we like the same girl. I’ll go blind!”

“I barely hit you!” Beth laughed. Suddenly the two of them were interrupted by the doorbell echoing throughout the house. Emily stood up from her seat and smiled.

“Finally! Jess is here!” She said as she raced upstairs to open the door. Beth and Josh both turned their attention back to each other.

“I’m really glad we’re talking again,” Josh said. “You know I’ve missed you Lizzie.” Beth groaned.

“I haven’t missed you calling me that!” She laughed.

“Well you better get used to it!” Josh joked.

“Yeah well if your gonna do that, I’m gonna need a mother drink,” Beth said as she stood to her feet. She turned on her heels, ready to grab another drink when the door opened. Beth looked up just in time to see a blonde goddess defending from the stairs.

She had twin pigtail braids, and a wide grin on her face that seemed to whole the secret to universal happiness in it. Her eyes were a warm chocolate, and her cheeks were round and looked as soft as silk.

“Heyyy party people!” Jess called as she descended the stairs. “Where’s the booze at?”

Beth turned her head and looked back at Josh. She saw it, and she knew. The desire was as evident in his eyes as it was hers. They both instantly knew what that meant.

Beth found herself sprinting towards the beer fridge, and Josh vaulted over the couch to get there quicker.

The chase was on.


End file.
